


Quiet Panic

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean is panicking and Sam investigates.





	

Dean was panicking again. Sam couldn't tell about what yet, but his older brother was staring intently into space with his hand clutched over his swollen abdomen, a sure sign Dean was panicking. 

He had been doing that with increasing frequency since he'd entered his third trimester. Sam blamed Kevin and his pregnancy books and his constantly telling Dean “fun” new facts about male childbirth. 

Sam carefully approached his brother. Spooking him seemed dangerous. “Dean?”

Dean didn't turn to look at his brother.“Yeah, Sammy?”

“...You okay?”

“I have boobs, Sam,” he said gravely. 

Sam really tried not to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for spn_bigpretzel's DEW: “Babies" on LJ under the username kattrip033.


End file.
